In a common type of remote controlled mirror used on automobiles and the like, the mirror is supported on a mirror support that is usually mounted on a base by a ball and socket connection and spaced cables extend from the mirror support to a remote control for operating and adjusting the mirror support and, in turn, the mirror. One of the problems with such a mirror, especially where the mirror is generally rectangular rather than circular, is that the mirror tends to vibrate and rotate in the plane of the mirror. It has heretofore been suggested that spaced projections be provided on the mirror support which extend into openings of a plastic device to tend to prevent rotation of the mirror in the plane of the mirror. However, such a construction has not proven completely satisfactory. Specifically, mirror travel is restricted in the 1:30, 4:30, 7:30 and 10:30 clock positions of the mirror.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,598, having a common assignee of the present application, there is disclosed a remote control mirror comprising a mirror support, a base, a trunnion, inter-engaging means between the trunnion and the base limiting the pivotal movement of the tunnion with respect to the base in a single plane about a first axis, and interengaging means between the trunnion and the mirror support limiting movement of the mirror support about a second axis at a right angle to the first-mentioned axis and cable means acting on said mirror back for selectively moving said mirror back into any desired position by the combined pivotal movement about each of said axes.
The aforementioned remote control mirror satisfactorily obviates the problems with respect to prior art mirrors. However, it necessitates the use of a separate trunnion.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a remote control mirror which obviates the need for a separate trunnion.